Ugly Duckling
by Todesanbeterin
Summary: Sam loves Lola and hates her boyfriend Steve. Or so he thinks. Shonen-ai


Ugly Duckling

Warnings: none

A/N: A little story I wrote for my best friend. Hope you like ^^

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Lola. Two L's, and O and an A. Beautiful! Sam couldn't help but stare at her as she made out with Steve. Jealousy boiled in his stomach.

Stupid snogging bastard! With his blonde hair and beaming smile he got every girl's heart by the second he walked into the classroom for the first time.

But he, Sam himself, wans an ugly duckling. Ginger hair that refused to stay the way he would've liked. Millions of freckles covering every part of his too pale skin. And with every part I mean REALLY every part. Even his...

"Ey, what'cha starin' at?" Sam's best friend James asked.

The chocolate brown haired teen gazed at him questioningly. Sam sighed.

"They're doing it again..."

"Man, I dun get why ya dun like watchin' those two. Ain't it freakin' sexy?"

Sam ogled his friend angrily and hissed.

"You do know that I like Lola?"

"Yeah man, I do. Afta all ya keep blabberin' 'bout 'er all the frickin' time!"

Sam sighed again and directed his attention back at Steve and Lola. They had already stopped kissing and were looking at each other. Oh how Sam wished he could switch places with...

Suddenly Steve turned his head and gazed directly at Sam. The blonde's lips formed a small smile and a b´light red dusted his cheeks.

'WHAT THE FUCK? WHY IS THAT IDIOT SMILING AT ME AND MOST IMPORTANTLY, WHY IS HE BLUSHING?'

Sam sticked his tongue out to show Steve that he hated him and then turned away as the other laughed at that.

Oh how he wished it was legal to strangle Steve! Steve that loved-by-everyone idiot! Steve that know-it-all sunnyboy!

Steve, Lola's boyfriend... life was unfair...

Suddenly the bell rang and the next lesson, biology, started.

"Good morning pupils!" Ms. Prevert shouted as she stormed into the classroom, loudly banging the door behind herself.

"Today we are going to work in pairs that I will decide!"

The mean smirk forming on her face made everone fear for their lifes... erm... honour.

"First group: Lola and James!"

Sam cursed under his breath.

"Second group: Steve and Sam!"

Same cursed again, this time for everyone to hear.

"Mr. Colorado do not curse during my lessons!"

Those not so threatening words were so very frightening out of Ms. Preverts mouth. She really was a scary teacher...

Sam nodded his head, hoping she wouldn't kill him. Fortunately Ms. Prevert was and awsome teacher, so she forgave him (A/N: Yes, I'm a good teacher ;P)

After Ms. Prevert was ready with putting them nto pairs with persons they didn't like, she told them the worst thing ever: the theme they had to write about together with their most hated person was the human sexuality. (A/N: Yes Prevert is a pervert :D)

"Now get together in the pairs and go to the computers provided by school to do some research!"

Sam sighed. He really didn't look forward to do research about the human sexuality. Especially not with Steve.

"Hey Sam!" said blonde suddenly called out from behind him.

When you talk about the devil...

line line line line line line line

"Homosexual..."

"What?", Sam exclaimed, "I'm not A FAG!"

A strange emotion crossed Steve's face. Somehow sad. But could also have been imagination.

"...ity... i talked about what we have to write for this project Sam. Ms. Prevert gave the two of us the theme 'Homosexuality'"

"Oh..." Sam ogled his project partner. His blue eyes stared emotionless, hos full lips and high cheekbones making him extremely handsome. Blonde hair framing his perfect face.

Suddenly white hot anger seared through his veins.

"FUCK YOU, YOU UGLY DWARF!"

Steve raised one eyebrow.

"Dwarf?" he asked looking down at the smaller boy.

"FUCK YOU!" with that the redhead turned to run away, but before he could reach the door of his room a strong hand caught his arm.

"What's wrong Sam?", Steve asked worriedly, "Did I do something?"

"Yes!", Sam hissed back, "You look good! Everyone loves you! And I'm just the ugly duckling! OF COURSE I HATE YOU!"

A near imperceptible tint of pain seemed to taint blue eyes.

"I'd rather be the ugliest guy in school than the centre of every girls' attention. And anyway, you forgot the end of the story. The ugly duckling was the most beautiful of them all."

Suddenly Sam felt strange. Somehow good... He had to do something before he blushed.

"You're lying..." he mumbled, but he blushed anyway.

Suddenly the other's arms encircled his lithe body, lips touching lips.

After the sudden kill, that left Sam longing for more, Steve smiled and said: "To me you are the most beautiful."

And then their lips connected again, but this time the kiss was initiated by the smaller of the two.


End file.
